[unreadable] Lay Language Description: This is an application requesting support for the fourth Gordon Research [unreadable] Conference (GRC) on "In Vivo Magnetic Resonance." This meeting will cover an array of topics spanning the use of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy in cells, animals, and humans; addressing both basic research and clinical concerns. Particular emphases will be placed on just emerging technological, biological, and health related issues that will significantly impact the growth of this remarkable field. [unreadable] [unreadable] Detailed Description: The fourth Conference will be held 23 July - 28 July, 2006, at Mt. Holyoke College, South Hadley, MA. The Chair of the fourth Conference is Richard B. Buxton, PhD, Professor of Radiology and Director, Center for Functional MRI, University of California, San Diego; the vice-Chair is Joseph J. H. Ackerman, PhD, William Greenleaf Eliot Professor and Chair of Chemistry and Director of the Biomedical MR Laboratory, Washington University, St. Louis. The third In Vivo MR GRC was held in 2004. As detailed in this proposal, this Conference was extremely successful. Notable advances in magnet field strength, instrumentation, imaging speed, and in a wide array of new techniques continue to create a rich environment for rapid growth. It is both timely and necessary to regularly gather the leading individuals and future investigators together to address in depth, as is done at no other scientific venue, the next ventures of this important field. The Conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to four speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster) and roundtable discussions designed to facilitate close interaction between the participants. By design, GRC meetings are small by conventional standards (approximately 135 participants) but participants will be [unreadable] invited/recruited in a manner to encourage/ensure attendance by a diverse group of junior and senior [unreadable] investigators representing academic and government institutions and individuals from corporate research programs. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. Junior investigators will be included in the oral presentations. The support requested herein will be used to facilitate the attendance (conference fees and/or travel costs) of junior investigators (emphasis on women, minorities, & the disabled). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]